Scenes in the Gazebo
by Ms Kitten
Summary: My entry for the JJ baby ficathon. The gazebo has been a very central fixture in Luke and Lorelai's relationship. Smutty.
1. Prologue: The History of the Gazebo

Disclaimer: Although I would love to be Amy, I'm not. She's a brilliant writer to have come up with this show with so many interessting characters. My writing this fic says nothing against her, it's just an idea I had that I wanted to try out. Great thing about fanfics is that we can.

Title: Scenes in the Gazebo

AN: This is my entry for the JJ baby ficathon, written for Ky. I originally intended to make a one-shot, but as the promt demanded an adult rating, I revised the idea, but before you think this will turn into another "Comfort Food", I can already say it won't. You will be getting five chapters, plus this prologue, nothing more. The promt will be displayed at the end of the last chapter.

AN2: Thank you, La Rose Bleue for betaing this for me.

* * *

**Prologue: The History of the Gazebo**

Of course it had always been a structure of much importance, not only to the town of Stars Hollow. Being a milestone aged a hundred years plus, not to mention located right in the middle of town, it was a given that the Gazebo had witnessed both highs and lows. Taylor, at least, had labelled it part of Stars Hollow's great historic heritage in the town's many tourist brochures. What specifically made it historically significant had never been explained, but then again no one had really asked. The general public's opinion in the town was this; if it wasn't worth fighting over, let Taylor get his way.

On the more individual level, there was no doubt about the structure's relevance. Many big, personal moments had taken place there; first kisses, first 'I love you's, proposals and at least a couple of weddings. There had also been plenty of smaller, but still significant moments, that just weren't as easily measured on a general scale.

It was where Luke's parents had officially met. It had been during one of the town's many crazy festivals. By a stroke of luck, the Gazebo had been left empty that day, serving as a sanctuary for William Danes who had no desire whatsoever to be involved. There was no doubt Luke was his father's son, having inherited pretty much the same detachment from the insanity that was town activities. William had sat on the cold bench, watching the town, trying to figure out the sheer size of the insane asylum that would be needed to room its residents. He'd been so deep in his thoughts and calculations that he hadn't heard the soft steps closing in on him until he felt a hand graze his shoulder. He jumped up, only to find himself facing a beautiful brunette with incredibly intense blue eyes that simply took his breath away.

This too seemed to run in the family. Or maybe it was just sheer coinsidence that thirty odd years later, Luke found himself in quite a similar position, when a vivacious, nutty and slightly rude brunette, sporting the same intense blue eyes his mother, walked into his diner in search of coffee and walked out carrying a piece of his heart...

Katherine James ('Kate' for short, later to be known to the town as Kate Danes) had seen William's attempted escape from the festivities and taken it upon herself to convince him to return. Even though every sane thought in his mind told him to avoid the event completely, there was something about Kate. Be it her smile, her soft, inviting voice or maybe those intense blue magnets that he couldn't take his eyes off, something about her simply possessed the ability to make him ignore reason and give into the insanity. He never missed a town event again. He still hated going, but somehow Kate's presence made him not hate it at the same time. Even after she was gone, William still brought their two children out to every festival, not necessarily out of obligation towards his late wife, but because the festivals and especially the Gazebo itself served as reminders of the wonderful woman that had graced his life, even though their time had been cut far too short for his liking.

Having had her taken away from him at such a young age, Luke had only a few precious memories of his mother. Everything else, he'd been told, by his father, through stories. It was those stories that made him sure that his mother, if given the chance, definitely would've approved of Lorelai. Not that she wouldn't've respected his choice either way, but she really would've liked the woman that became to her son, what she'd been to his father. If she'd been able to show any sign of dissatisfaction about anything, it would most likely be a kick in the behind for letting so many years go by before finally daring to let Lorelai know how he felt.

Luke hadn't mentioned his parent's connection to the town Gazebo to Lorelai. She probably would call it kismet that they too began their 'journey' at the same location. Not really believing in things like 'fate' and 'destiny', that was probably the only reason Luke hadn't yet told her about it. That and the fact that he didn't really feel it to be relevant to what the two of them had. At least not until Lorelai one day brought it up, during one of her many crazy ramblings that seem to come at the most inconvenient times, such as during the lunch rush at the diner, the middle of a movie in a fully packed theater or his personal favorite; right in the middle of sex.

Luke had originally found the location of their 'beginning' to be completely irrelevant, but the more Lorelai talked about it, Luke too came to the conclusion that the Gazebo more or less had been a central feature in almost every important moment that graced his life with her, big as well as small...

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

AN: In case anyone besides my beta was wondering, no, I'm not taking a break from CF to write this fic. Whatever fic I update first is pure coinsidence, depending on my mood that day. Besides, this one only have 4 more chapters to go. CF has a lot more than ten times as much left... lol And a big thanks to steph for the beta.

**smileyGGfan** - Well, at least you managed to do it in the end.

**rollsdownhill** - Honestly, for a fic to get to the length of CF, I will have to give it all my focus, meaning I will have to finish CF first. Who knows, maybe a future fic can get that long. But right now, the only thing I can write in addition to CF is short fics, preferably one-shots.

**Copop** - What other fic? I really hope this won't be too similar to anything else. All I'm doing is following the prompt that I was given the best way I can. Read the prompt at the end of chapter 5 and you'll hopefully understand :P

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

_It was where they had their first date. A date that neither of them realized they were on, until about halfway through. If it hadn't been for Miss Patty's attempt to meddle with Lorelai's love life, it probably wouldn't've happened at all. It would've been just another day of him serving his customers food all day until he turned off the light, wiped off the counter one last time and went upstairs to watch a game or something before heading to bed. Maybe Lorelai would've stopped by. Probably was more like it as the content of that basket she'd put up for bidding hardly had qualified as a meal, not even for Lorelai Gilmore's iron stomach. _

_But Miss Patty did meddle. Lorelai did come into the diner. She dragged him away from his customers and even persuaded him to empty his whole wallet of fifty-two dollars and fifty cents for a Doose's market basket containing only two stale Pop-Tarts and a Slim-Jim..._

- What on earth is this, Lorelai asked, opening one of the two containers he'd brought back from the diner. - I thought you said you were gonna bring back food.

Luke glanced over to see that she'd taken the wrong bag and thereby ended up with his turkey on rye and mini carrots.

- That's mine, he explained, handing her the other bag containing her double cheeseburger and fries. - Here's your future heart attack masqueraded as food.

- Hey, you're the one who made it, pal, Lorelai quipped, digging into it.

- And I've warned you on several occasions what it'll do to you if you keep eating it, Luke pointed out. - You're a grown woman, Lorelai. You won't take my warning, so your early death is on you.

- But what a way to go, she responded, her mouth full from having just taken a gigantic bite out of her burger.

- Oh, now that's attractive, Luke chuckled, shaking his head as he took a noticeably smaller bite out of his food.

He was impressed he'd even managed to catch what she was saying with her mouth full. That usually indicated you knew a person a tad too well. Lorelai swallowed the food and flashed him a grin.

- You know, she said. - Your burgers actually taste better outside.

- Good, he replied, dryly. - Next time the roof in the diner's leaking, I'll just rip the stupid thing off.

This earned him a soft laugh from her as she took another bite out of her burger, to his relief a much smaller bite than the last.

- So this is nice, huh, she asked, after swallowing.

He didn't give her a single gesture of confirmation when he looked at her.

- Come on, she nagged. - Admit it.

- Never, he quickly replied, partly just to tease her.

- What, she exclaimed. - Admit it, you would much rather be sitting out here than inside working.

- The diner's probably on fire by now, he grumbled, not really ready to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was in fact very much enjoying himself.

- You are stubborn, Lorelai concluded.

- I'm stubborn, he chuckled, raising his brows, finding the statement funny considering who was saying it.

- Yeah, you're stubborn, Lorelai confirmed.

- Says Miss Flexibility over here, he challenged.

- Hey, I can be flexible, Lorelai objected.

- Oh, please, he rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, I can, Lorelai nodded, holding his gaze for a couple of seconds before continuing. - As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I'm totally flexible.

- My mistake, he chuckled.

- You want a fry, she asked, dangling one of the grease infested objects in front of him as if it was a treat.

- You want a carrot, he countered, holding one up, despite already knowing her answer.

- Impossible, she responded, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

- Right back at ya.

They shared a smile as they both shook their heads over their very different viewpoints on what could be considered a treat.

- So, here's what I'm wondering, Luke said, after swallowing his carrot. - Who did you want to get your basket?

- What?

- Well, before you knew Patty was gonna put you on the Dating Game, you did pack this disgusting lunch and bring it out here, he pointed out. - So, who did you want to get it?

- Well, she said with a coy smile. - Last year Roy Wilkins bought it and I got my sprinklers fixed for half the price.

- Uh huh, Luke chuckled, not really surprised to find a hidden agenda behind her entering.

- And this year my rain gutters are completely clogged, she continued. - And I thought if I could get the Collins kid to bite, I'd get that taken care of.

- Very practical, Luke acknowledged.

- I thought so, Lorelai grinned.

- So the participation in this thing was purely for home improvement reasons, he enquired.

- Yes, she confirmed.

- You know, he said. - If you want I could probably take care of those rain gutters for you.

- Yeah, she asked, grinning at the generous offer.

- Well, he shrugged. - I'd hate for you to feel like you missed out just because things didn't turn out the way you planned.

- I don't know, she shrugged. - I kinda like the way things turned out.

- Yeah, he asked.

- You think I'd have this much fun with the Collins kid, she asked.

- Probably not, he chuckled.

- With my luck we'd probably sit the entire lunch talking about x-box or some other gaming device, Lorelai shrugged. - And I don't even want to think what kind of day I'd have if the snorkeler or even better the avid Ghostbusters fan had been sitting here in your place.

- I have a feeling you'd manage to talk whoever bought it into taking care of your rain gutters if you put your mind to it, Luke pointed out.

- I know, Lorelai nodded.

- So the reason you came into the diner begging me to buy the basket, is...

- I don't like strangers bidding on me like I'm some sort of prize, Lorelai shrugged.

- You do realize you're contradicting yourself by saying this, Luke pointed out. - It was, after all, you and no one else who signed you up for this thing.

- Cause I like the concept, Lorelai shrugged.

- What concept?

- Having someone you love or have a crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch with said person. It's a nice concept, you know?

- Yeah, I guess, Luke acknowledged.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Lorelai took a sip from her coffee, while Luke contemplated on whether or not saying anything more was a good idea. He wasn't sure if it had gone sufficient enough time since her engagement for her to be open to something new or not. Sure, she'd been out on dates since then, but so far it hadn't seemed like she was interested in anything serious. He settled on saying something not too suggestive, but also that possibly could carry a hint of what he wanted to tell her.

- You know what, he told her. - This is nice.

The smile he got in return was of the kind that reached her eyes and he was yet again struck with how breathtaking she was. It wasn't just that she was an incredibly attractive woman, it was the whole package; her many quirks that she loved driving him insane with, but that he couldn't imagine going a day without; the way she could talk him into anything with just a pout and flipping her hair; the way she always made him feel comfortable, never asking or expecting him to be anyone but himself. He had been mesmerized with her from the start, how someone so rude and seemingly obnoxious as she had come off that day in the diner simply couldn't get out of his head. It had taken him a long time to figure it out. For months he carried a horoscope she'd scribbled on in his wallet and he didn't know why he had put it there in the first place. Then one day she stopped calling him 'Duke' and began showing him the other side of herself. It was almost like she'd put him through some sort of test; that if he could accept her many annoyances and faults, he would get to know the wonderful woman that shared a much bigger portion of her persona.

That was when he began falling in love with her. At the same time, he'd become a friend for her, a confidant. She unknowingly created a new barrier for him; by letting him in on her many hopes and fears. Suddenly there was a line to cross, something to loose. Sure it was possible in certain situations to go from a relationship and back to friends, his on and off again romance with Rachel since high school had more than proven that. They had been friends long before they began dating, which was probably why it was hard, but at the same time easy to resume their old friendship after being months or even years apart. Easy, because the time apart had healed some of the wounds. Hard, because each time a part of him wanted more. Rachel was probably the main reason he was so reluctant in letting Lorelai know how he felt. Not because he was pining for Rachel. If that had been the case, he would've made a proper effort that last time she'd shown up. He just didn't want to go through with Lorelai what he had with Rachel. And, as it turned out; he didn't want Rachel.

He didn't know how long they had been staring at each other, but what had originally been a comfortable silence had turned into tense moment, filled with expectation. He remembered that he'd brought brownies, as he'd promised when bribing her to get out of having to eat the content of the basket. Apparently Lorelai had realized the same thing, as they both bent forward, reaching for the bag, which, of course resulted in them bumping heads hard. This caused a fit of laughter from Lorelai as she rubbed her temple.

- That wasn't at all cliché, she laughed, still hunched forward in a way that they were only inches apart.

Luke smiled at her statement, despite his head throbbing from the impact. As her laughter stilled, neither one of them had moved away and Luke used the opportunity to close the small space between them and plant a soft peck on her lips. He only managed to move an inch away before she moved in and planted one on his lips. He brought a hand up to grace her cheek as he kissed her properly. Which one of them it was that promoted the kiss to a semi-heated make-out session was lost on them. As they parted, both panting heavily from the intensity of the kiss, Lorelai grabbed the bag of brownies as a way to distract herself.

- You want a brownie, she asked.

- You wanna go out with me sometime, he asked, simultaneously.

- Yes, she replied at the same time as he said his '_no_'.

They broke out in a fit of laughter over the silly exchange. She leaned in for another kiss, giving him a second-hand taste of the brownie she'd just eaten.

- Remind me to thank Patty, he told her, in between pecks.

- Shut up, she replied.

_...it was a wonder that no one in town had witnessed those very public kisses. Could be that everyone was too pre-occupied with their own thing. Either way, it wasn't until Luke and Lorelai's third date that the town even noticed that the dynamic between the two had changed. This of course was brought up at a town meeting, where Luke ended up telling everyone to shut up and mind their own business. _

_This of course didn't stop Miss Patty and Babette from hounding both him and Lorelai for details on where it happened, how it happened. Luke swore he once heard the two ask Lorelai to grade his abilities in the sack. Had he not interrupted them by coming up to the table, asking them to order, knowing Lorelai, she probably would've answered as well. If she had at a later time, he didn't know, but he was dead sure he saw some very knowing gazes from the two women for weeks afterwards..._

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: A bet gone awry

AN: Okay, so I'm betting you're all pinching yourselves to decide whether or not you're hallucinating. I'm also sure you guys thought I'd just abandoned this story. But I didn't. I was, however, struggling a bit with the smut-bit that was gonna go here, but now seeing as I have just written several chapters for Dirty Comfort, it's about time I did something about this story here that is only a few chapters shy from being finished. So here's chapter 2, and I will work harder on getting the last three chapters done as soon as possible. And as the clock rounded midnight and in Norway we celebrate on the 24th, here's a Christmas present for you all. And many thanks to Steph for betaing this :)

**cywen69** - Well, if you're gonna go really technical, I am a blonde. I just haven't had my natural hair color since I was 13. Blue just suits me better.

**Copop** - Hmm, I can't remember reading it. Oh well, then I won't be influenced. lol

**smileyGGfan** - Yeah, that's Patty and Babette for ya. And that was kinda the image I was going for.

**LukeNLorelaifanatic** - Aww, love how we both though of the same name for Luke's mom :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: A bet gone awry**

_The certainly most interesting memory the two of them had concerning the old town Gazebo started off with something as innocent as a simple wager. Luke was still not convinced Lorelai had won the bet fair and square, as he had a long time ago deemed it impossible to separate her from the love of her life; the beverage more commonly known as coffee for the general public, for more than a couple of hours. Sure he'd always secretly hoped that one day she'd see the light and order tea instead and they had their share of arguments on the subject, but they both knew it was only for show and that it would always end with him giving in. So when Lorelai claimed she could go a week without coffee, Luke had no other choice than to bet against her. It was really a win-win situation. However the condition was that if she pulled it off he had to go along with whatever she had in mind for him. _

_As he was sure it would be something like supplying her free coffee for a month (it wasn't like he let her pay now anyway) or having to eat something really unhealthy (which he wasn't liking too much, but he'd handle it if it came to it), plus the chance Lorelai would pull it off was minimal at best, Luke hadn't been too concerned about the condition. Had he known she'd drag him out to have sex with her in the middle of the town Gazebo, he might've been a little more hesitant on entering that bet..._

- Luke, Lorelai whined, dragging out his name. - Come on.

- Are you sure no one will see us?

- Well, I can't guarantee it, Lorelai shrugged. - After all, that's half the fun. But seriously, it's like three in the morning, if anyone's up and about now, I'm almost tempted to say they've earned to see the show.

- Tell that to Taylor when he's reprimanding us for defiling a historical landmark, Luke replied, dryly, hoping the possibility of the town selectman possibly seeing their activities was as efficient in talking her out of it as it was for him.

- And miss his solid eight hours, Lorelai asked, raising her brows. - Please.

Luke shrugged, admiting defeat on that one.

- How about Kirk, he suggested.

If he had to name every single townsperson he knew she didn't want as audience to this to talk her out of it, then so be it.

- You suggesting threesomes now, Lorelai asked, teasingly.

- Aw geez, Luke exclaimed, visibly shuddering from the mental image.

Lorelai giggled.

- Serves you right for trying to weasel out of our agreement, she told him.

- I didn't agree to this, he retorted.

- Sorry, hon, she shrugged. - No one forced you into entering that bet with me.

- I'm still convinced you cheated, Luke mumbled, barely audible.

- Need I remind you how everyone in town betted against me? The only reason Kirk even betted on my behalf was because of the great odds, Lorelai pointed out. - I mean, for cripes sake, even Rory said I couldn't make it a day without coffee, let alone a whole week.

- Well, you can't, Luke pointed out.

- Talk about having faith in someone's ability, Lorelai scoffed.

- I have faith in your abilities, Luke countered, dryly. - Your ability to manipulate me into doing something I have no desire to do.

- Come on, Luke, Lorelai laughed. - Stop being such a grouch and join in on the excitement.

- This isn't exactly what I would call exciting.

- What? You don't find me attractive anymore, Lorelai asked, her bottom lip quivering.

The worst thing about Lorelai when she got like that was that he really had no idea if she was being serious or not. He didn't want to joke it away if he really had hurt her feelings, nor was he that eager to let her manipulate him... Oh, what the hell? Who was he kidding anyway? She had him in the palm of her hand since the very day they met. He knew that and she _really_ knew that.

Words couldn't even begin to cover the gratitude he felt that the suggestion of putting lights up in the Gazebo had been shot down (by Taylor of all people due to the increase that would mean for the town's power bill). At least even if someone were to take an impromptu walk around town in this late hour, they would be less likely to spot the town's 'it' couple (as Patty and Babette had dubbed them) 'spicing' up their sex life.

- Okay, he sighed. - Let's do this.

- In a hurry, are we, Lorelai teased.

- Forgive me for not wanting the entire town as an audience, Luke gruffed. - Exhibitionism has never really been my thing.

- Mine either, Lorelai assured him. - If it had been, I'd be more likely to suggest the diner in the middle of the day. I just wanted to do something different, you know... make a good story to tell.

- You are _not_ gonna tell anyone we did this, Luke exclaimed, horrified about having his dirty laundry aired out in public like that. - Bet or no bet, if you plan to tell anyone about this little escapade, the deal is off.

Lorelai laughed and leaned in and kissed his lips, then the corner of his lips, slowly making her way to nibble on his earlobe while slipping her hands around his waist, cupping his but. She pulled him close, rubbing her thigh up against his crotch and he felt the blood rushing towards a certain part of his anatomy. He let out a moan.

- You can't even admit you're a little bit turned on by the idea of possibly being caught, she asked, stroking him through his pants.

- Trust me, he muttered in a guttural groan. - That's not what's turning me on.

- As long as you're turned on, she grinned. - That's all I need.

Luke responded by pressing her up against one of the pillars, capturing her lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hands wandered downwards, cupping her butt before stroking her thighs, thinking to himself how bad a strategic move it had been of her to wear jeans. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric of her blouse, stroking the soft skin on her belly, moving upwards to play with her breasts. Lorelai responded with a moan and began unbuttoning the top three buttons of his flannel. She traced kisses down his jaw line, moving down to suck on his Adams apple.

While in any other situation, they would have an ocean of time for foreplay and exploring, this was not really the place to make anything last longer than what was strictly necessary to get the deed done. Normally Luke would take his time, removing her clothing piece by piece, a little like unwrapping a Christmas present. He would kiss her neck, her collarbone, he'd thoroughly explore the sensitive spots on her breasts and then he'd tease her mercilessly, kissing the insides of her thighs and other semi-intimate places before reaching her lips and that little bud of nerves. Usually, by the time he finally slipped into her, she would be dripping wet, literally. Of course, they'd had their share of quickies. Quick romps taking place above the diner during their lunch breaks. Sex in the shower before going to work. A couple of times, they'd even found themselves a convenient spot at the inn to scratch an itch or two.

This was however a different type of quickie. It wasn't the 'we only have x number of minutes available' kind of quickie. Strictly speaking they could go at it for hours if they really wanted to, seeing as neither one of them had work in the morning (which was why this night in particular had been chosen), but the more minutes the act took, the bigger the risk was that someone would see what Luke didn't want anyone else to see.

His hands went for her fly, unzipping it with a masterful touch, tugging her jeans down as Lorelai began working on his. He pushed her jeans downwards little by little until they finally ended up below her knees. Lorelai let him lift her and she halfway wrapped her legs around him. Halfway, because her pants were making it impossible for her to do more. Luke hadn't removed her panties, just in case they got caught doing this and needed to cover themselves up quickly. He slipped the material to the side and came in direct contact with her intimate flesh. He pinched her bud lightly, slipping one finger into her to test out her wetness. She moaned and buried her head in the corner of his neck. She managed to undo his zipper and reached into his boxers, taking him into her hand. He was already fully up and ready for action, but she still stroked him a couple of times before he replaced her hand with his own. He let his finger slip out of her, using the hand to hold her underwear to the side while he guided his erection to her entrance. He slid in with great ease. Only taking a few seconds to get a better grip on her, he withdrew and thrusted into her again. And again.

- Ow, Lorelai groaned, when he thrusted into her the third time.

Luke instantly stopped moving, worried and at the same time puzzled... not understanding how he'd managed to hurt her.

- What's wrong? Did I..?

- No, no, she replied. - It's just... the pillar's really digging into my shoulder blade.

Luke tried moving her slightly to the side, but then it hit her other shoulder blade. He looked questioningly at her.

- What about the bench, she suggested, hinting to the old wooden bench to their right.

- That can't be sanitary, Luke muttered, eyeing the bench, skeptically.

- Luke, come on, she pleaded, clenching her muscles around him to convince him.

The problem with the bench was the height of it was too low for him to thrust into her while standing, so he dropped down to his knees, instantly regretting it as his kneecaps hit the hard, cold cement. He groaned out in pain, almost sliding entirely out of her while he rubbed both knees with his free hand.

While the intense pain from the impact lessened, his discomfort didn't. The cement really wasn't a place you wanted to stand on with your knees, even when they weren't injured. And as he began thrusting into her again, he could also feel the sand and pebbles drill into his skin like thorns on a rosebush. He tried pausing to brush away the hard particles on the ground directly underneath him, but it didn't seem like anything he did could prevent one or more pebbles to remain. The cement also felt uncomfortably cold underneath him. It wasn't that he didn't want to be doing this. He couldn't imagine anything he'd rather do than to be buried inside of her tight heat. However he could imagine a lot of locations for them to be in, while this was happening; a proper bed, for instance. Her kitchen table (it wasn't like she used it for anything, anyway). Lorelai pressed up against the wall of the shower, warm water streaming down both their naked bodies.

But returning to reality, he acknowledged that there really only were two choices in this situation; stop and relocate or continue what they were doing, despite the cement, the sand, the pebbles and the fact that at any given moment, someone taking a nighttime stroll could round any of the corners surrounding the square and spot them. In other words; there was no choice. He rolled his hips, thrusting back into her. And again. And again. Just as their pace was increased, their orgasms building up, Lorelai suddenly began laughing hysterically. He didn't have time to ask the reason for the inappropriate laughing before he got the explanation.

- I just got a splinter, she laughed. - _Ow_! In my butt! I'm Kirk!

- Are you trying to kill the mood, he asked, exasperated, visibly shuddering from the disturbing imagery she'd caused.

Before she had time to utter any apology for it, her words disappeared into a moan as he hit her G-spot, several times. He felt her suddenly clamp down on him, contracting around him, causing his balls to tighten and him coming in spurts. They stayed connected for a couple of minutes, panting heavily. Then when his breathing and heartbeat began to resemble normal, he pulled out of her, quickly pulling his boxers and jeans back up. Lorelai remained sitting.

- Where's the splinter, he asked her.

Lorelai pointed to her right butt cheek, where her panties had ridden up. Luke urged her to roll her weight to her left, so he could take a look and carefully removed a fairly large splinter with his bare fingers. The smaller one, however, he didn't stand a chance in doing anything about without some aid of better lighting and a pair of tweezers. He kissed the top of her head before helping her with her jeans.

- So.., she said.

- So.., he replied.

- This is what porn never tells us, she concluded.

- What, splinters, he asked.

- Splinters, sand, pebbles, hard surfaces, she listed, ticking of her fingers. - Edges and knots sticking into you.

- Not to mention bugs, parasites and grass, Luke added, recalling the more common outdoor scenarios porn liked to use.

- Yeah, Lorelai chuckled.

- That's why I don't bother watching it, Luke shrugged.

- Because they don't show the grimy details, Lorelai wondered.

- It's not real, he shrugged.

- I'm still glad we did this, though, Lorelai told him.

- Yeah, I guess, Luke shrugged. - At least we know better than to try it again.

- Maybe we can do it in the diner, next, Lorelai suggested in a teasing way.

- And get crumbs and grease everywhere.., Luke pointed out, dryly.

_...neither one of them could be sure if this had been the specific encounter where their baby had been conceived. But as the timing fit, Lorelai liked to believe it had been. The pregnancy had, of course, come as a surprise to both of them, but after taking some time to think, the decision to keep the baby had not been difficult to make. _

_Their daughter, who they named Andrea (with Mia as a middle name), was ironically enough due on Valentine's day, but decided to announce her presence a week early. They called her Andrea to start with, but as she started developing her distinct personality, the more clear it became that they were dealing with a tomboy through and through. And it was with that, that Andrea vanished and 'Andie' was born._

TBC


End file.
